On the Surface
by sinecure
Summary: When Chloe and Lex want, they take.


**Title:** On the Surface (1/1)  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Chloe/Lex  
**Rating:** R (adult)  
**Genre:** PWP-ish.  
**Summary:** When Chloe and Lex want, they take.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville.  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to JennyLD for the beta. This is another prompt fic, written from one of my own prompts. It's the italicized bit in the beginning.

* * *

_"Close it," she ordered, ripping the buttons open on her dress, teeth biting at her lower lip. "I don't want to be interrupted... kind of horny right now." _The door shut behind him, and Chloe stepped forward, tearing Lex's jacket and shirt open, lips sliding down his neck.

His hands slipped under her thighs, pressing her to his hard cock, rocking against her core as she whimpered against him. "You taste so good." Fingers shoving her panties aside, he slid two fingers inside her, thrusting into the moisture pooling inside her. Her soft folds clenched eagerly around the welcome intruders. "You're wet."

"Yeah." She laughed, deep and throaty, hands fumbling with his pants. Unfastening the obstacles in her way, she freed his cock with a sigh. Relief. Satiation was coming. "I was ready to slip into a corner and take care of myself--"

Lex groaned, pushing her back from him, freeing his fingers from her warmth. "Do it." Eyes burning bright, he sucked his fingers into his mouth, lowering his other hand to his cock. "I want to watch."

Chloe grinned, a tingle of anticipation and desire tumbling in her belly. "Voyeur."

"Absolutely." He lowered himself into the chair by the door, eyes on her, hand on his erection, lazily stroking it.

Gorgeous. Rumpled. Sexy as hell.

Biting her lip again, Chloe hiked up her skirt inch-by-inch, drawing the stretchy material over her hips. Exposing her black lace panties to his avid gaze. She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Loved that she was affecting him this way. Loved that she could do so much more to him.

The room they were in wasn't a familiar one. She turned slowly, examining the interior; old chairs, an uncomfortable-looking couch as ancient-looking as the chairs, and a table that was absolutely perfect for her needs.

Sitting on the edge of the polished wood, directly across from Lex, she spread her legs wide. Slid her hands between her thighs, caressing the skin there, feeling it tingle in anticipation along with her stomach. Feeling her folds throb. Clench. She wanted the cock he was stroking.

Wanted the hard, solid feel of him thrusting inside of her.

Moaning at the thought, at the memories of all the times he'd done just that, she kicked off her panties.

"Give them to me," he murmured, holding out his right hand.

Tossing them to him, she closed her eyes, not sure if she could take it if he-- she heard him inhale deeply and slid her hand down to her clit, rubbing it frantically. Her hips shot forward, so eager.

She needed him.

Wanted him.

Loved him.

"Lex." Slowly opening her eyes, watching him through slitted lids, she licked her lips. "Tell me what to do." Seeing him sitting so still in the chair, legs spread as far as hers, hand on his cock, tie crooked, she almost could've come right there, without the aid of her hand.

Then he dropped to the floor in a quick move, kneeling before her, spreading her legs open for him to see. "Use your fingers. Inside. Fuck yourself for me."

Dropping her head back, she thrust her sticky fingers into her folds, gasping at the intrusion, moaning as she scraped the inside of her clenching walls with a knuckle. Pushing herself open to him. For him. "Fuck. I want you, Lex. Hard. You're always so hard."

"For you," he whispered, pressing his lips to her inner thigh and sliding his mouth higher. Further. Closer to her wet heat, and the fingers sliding quickly in and out. Her harsh breath drowned out the slick sounds of her fingers. His breath ghosted over her clit, making her shudder.

Then his tongue touched her.

"Jesus, Lex. I can't-- I--" hips rocking forward, she felt her orgasm slam into her, and it sent her reeling. Surprising her. Her hips bucked up, making the table beneath her creak and groan as wave after wave shot through her, warming her, heating her up. So much pleasure.

God, it was so much, so fast.

Hitting her with throbbing pleasure and renewed desire at once, wrapping her up in sex and bliss and love.

"Love you. Lex--" She snaked her hand around his neck, guiding him up as she leaned down, covering his mouth with hers, pouring all of her relief and release into the kiss. Loving him. Tasting him. Giving him everything she had and everything she wanted him to have. Giving him all of her in a single touch.

As her rocking hips slowed, he caressed her clit.

Fingers moving lazily now, he drew away from her lips and darted his mouth down. Pulling her fingers free, he sucked on them. Sucked on her clit, tongue flicking out to touch her. Taste her.

Then he spread her open further and slid his tongue inside.

"God--"

He didn't spend a lot of time licking and tasting her before he pushed to his feet, pulling her with him to the chair. Sitting again, he drew her onto his lap.

She bit her lip, settling on his cock, arranging herself as best she could in the small chair. The arms pressed into her legs; it was a tight fit, but one she liked. His gritted teeth and ticking jaw told her he liked it too.

"Fuck me, Chloe." He settled his hands on the chair arms and thrust into her. "Fast." Licking his lips, he smirked and thrust again. "I didn't lock the door."

Eyes darting over his shoulder, she moved on him, fisting her hands in his shirt. Rumpling it. "Voyeur, exhibitionist, and peeping Tom. All around dirty mind."

He merely raised a brow at her. Then thrust again.

She clenched around him and gasped. "Sex with you is never boring."

"Nor will it be." Grabbing her suddenly, he scooted forward onto the edge of the chair. "Turn around."

Standing unsteadily, she turned and glanced back, settling back over his cock, not stopping to adjust or get her bearings. She moved over him frantically as he began to thrust harder under her. Ratcheting up her desire, making it rise again.

Higher.

Oh, god. "You're so hard--"

"You're so tight," he countered, hand brushing her hair from her shoulder, leaving room for him to press his lips to her bare back.

"Thick."

She felt his grin against her shoulder. "Wet."

"Fuck me, baby."

He wrapped a hand around her stomach and stood up, bending her over, pounding into her so hard. So fucking hard. "Never stop," he vowed.

Bracing her hands on the tabletop and pushing back against him, she gasped at the new angle. And she knew he wouldn't last much longer. He never did when he was like this. When he fucked her in this position.

"Never stop. Never stop." She panted the words, fingers clawing at the cherry wood, unable to dig into the slick surface. Grabbing the edges, she held on tighter as he pushed into her, sliding thickly. Hard. Deep. "Love you, Lex."

He rocked into her so hard it almost hurt, then stopped, wrapping his arm around her waist again and pulling her up, holding her to him as he pushed up. Then again. And again, jerking her with every thrust. Every stroke. Every hard push into her.

And then he stopped, hips bucking against her as he came.

Hands holding her tight, he buried his face in her neck, breath bursting across her skin, sticking wetly to her. "Love you, Chloe. I love you. Love you."

Lips pressing tight, he panted harshly, chest rising and falling against her back. Cock still inside her. Arms wrapped around her.

Tears burned her eyes and she covered his arms with her own. "Tell me again."

He shifted, brushing her hair from beneath his lips with his chin. "I love you." Lips pressing wetly to her damp skin, he exhaled heavily. "I can help--"

"Don't." She frantically shook her head, feeling a sob rise in her throat. "Lex, please, not tonight. Just hold me."

Slipping free of her, he turned her around and straightened her dress, then his pants. Cupping her cheek, he kissed her softly, tenderly, leaving his lips there while he whispered, "Leave him."

"I can't," she sobbed, taking his face in her hands. "Please, stop it. He'll kill you."


End file.
